happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aardvark Amuck
Aardvark Amuck is a fan episode of Happy Tree Friends. Plot Sniffles the anteater is inside of his house, working on an experiment. He walks out of his house, only to see that he is inside a void of white. Sniffles asks an unseen web animator to put in a scene. The web animator (seen only as a cursor) changes the scene into a farm scene. Sniffles walks out and sees that he needs an appropriate costume. He walks offscreen and then walks back onscreen wearing a farmer’s outfit. He then gets hit by a rake that the animator put near him. The web animator then changes the scene into a frozen tundra. Sniffles, disappointed, walks off and changes into a skier’s outfit and rides in a sled, only for the scene to change into a beach scene. Sniffles' sled hits a rock, and he flies in the air and lands on his face in the sand. Sniffles then changes into a hula outfit and wears a lei while strumming a ukelele and singing “Aloha Oe”. The scene then changes back into a white void. Sniffles starts to complain about this, only for the web animator to delete him. The web animator then recreates him in a cowboy outfit and hands him a guitar. He strums the guitar, only for the guitar to produce no sound. Sniffles then holds up a sign saying “Sound, please”. The sound resumes, only for the wrong sounds to be played. Sniffles smashes the guitar in disgust and tries to yell at the web animator, only for other characters' sounds to come out. Sniffles then turns red with fury, and yells at the web animator, saying that he has never been so humiliated in all his life. Sniffles then asks the web animator again to put in a scene. The web animator obliges, putting in a scene of a town with no color. When Sniffles asks for color, the web animator creates a paint bucket and pours caustic paint all over him, burning his body. Sniffles gets angry again and the web animator deletes his body and leaves his face intact. The web animator then plants his face on a scarecrow. Sniffles doesn’t realize this at first, until the web animator places a mirror beside him. Sniffles is horrified with his new body and tells the web animator that he knows better than that. The web animator deletes him and restores him in a sailor costume. Then the web animator changes the scene into an island with an ocean surrounding it. Sniffles then falls in the water and swims to the faraway island. He asks the web animator to give him a close-up, but instead he places a half iris out on him. A coconut falls on his head. Sniffles angrily yells for a close-up, and the web animator uses the zoom function to zoom the scene until his face smashes into the screen. Sniffles walks away from the screen in disgust, and tells the unseen web animator to be brief, only for a black curtain to fall on him. The web animator places a stick near him so that he can stop the curtain from falling, but the stick breaks and the curtain falls on him again. Sniffles tries to push the curtain up, but to no avail. Finally, he snaps and rips the curtain to pieces. Sniffles tells the web animator to get the picture started, only for a premature iris out and credits to begin. Sniffles then pushes the credits away. Sniffles decides to entertain the web animator, but the web animator places a clone of Sniffles near him. The two Sniffles clones argue with one another, and just as Sniffles starts to punch his clone, the web animator deletes him and places the original Sniffles in an airplane. Sniffles is excited with his position and starts to fly, only for the web animator to place a mountain in front of him. Sniffles then crashes into the mountain and falls out of his plane. Luckily, he has a parachute with him, but the web animator replaces it with an anvil and it falls and crushes his head. With his flattened head, he starts hammering the anvil, only for the web animator to replace it with an artillery shell. The artillery shell blasts him to pieces, and we soon find out that Sniffles was inside of a computer program, and the web animator is none other than the Ant Family that Sniffles tried and failed to eat. The Ants laugh at his misfortune as the iris out begins. Deaths and injuries # Sniffles gets hit by a rake. # Sniffles hits a rock, flies off his sled, and falls flat on his face. # Sniffles gets his body burnt by the caustic paint. # A coconut falls on Sniffles' head. # Sniffles' face gets smashed into the screen. # The Sniffles Clone is deleted by the web animator. # Sniffles gets his head crushed by an anvil, then gets blown up by the artillery shell. Goofs *The very title itself assumes Sniffles's species to be an aardvark even though he's actually an anteater. Trivia * This episode is based on "Duck Amuck" from Looney Tunes. * The wrong sounds that Sniffles makes include Flippy's scream and Flaky's yell from "Rink Hijinks". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 85 episodes